Amor mortal: Tú & Yo
by Ella Tsukino
Summary: Chris después de la muerte de Bianca sigue muy triste pero una joven mortal lo ayudara a superar ese doloroso suceso tomando parte importante en su corazón e involucrándose en la magia sin querer.  summary completo en mi perfil
1. Una humana poco comun

**Aclaratoria: Ni Charmed, ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son obra de sus creadores originales y solamente uno que otro serán de mi propia invención. **

**Hola bueno me llamo Gabriela y soy nueva en esto de escribir fic sobre charmed, seré sincera, cuando la serie empezó yo tenía 3 años por lo que no sé nada de Prue… En pocas palabras no la he visto completa y desde que tengo 8 años que no la veo así que no sean muy duros conmigo, principalmente o únicamente escribiré de Chris porque es mi personaje favorito y uno de mis primeros amores platónicos de la infancia (sí era una precoz i know). Chris es el motivo por el que me animo a escribir una historia sobre él (y que ya casi nadie escribe de mi amor Drew Fuller, imagínense que hago un puchero), comencé a ver la sexta temporada (donde sale él) hace tres días y quede total e irrevocablemente enamorada de nuevo . **

**Mi historia se centra en la relación de este con una mortal, es después del episodio donde Bianca muere, la verdad no me cae muy bien sé que lo que hizo fue por salvarlo pero no era la forma correcta Y eso es todo, no sean duros, si aun hay personas que les guste leer sobre Chris (y les gusta mi historia) pueden dejarme su comentario para que no decaiga el ánimo y continúe pronto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Amor mortal: Tú &amp; Yo<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Una mortal poco común.**

Todas en la mansión Halliwell estaban preocupados por su guía blanco, desde que volvió del futuro no había dicho ni una palabra al menos que fuera para seguir buscando demonios, su mirada había perdido el poco brillo que tenía y rehuía a las tres hermanas.

-Chris- Piper lo llamaba por quinta vez en un minuto- hay que hablar con él-

-sí, no es él mismo desde lo de Bianca- coincidió Paige que tenía entre brazos a Wyatt- es aun más serio de lo normal-

-¿qué?- la voz del susodicho interrumpió la conversación de las hermanas- ¿hablando de mí a mis espaldas?-

-no, bueno sí, Chris tenemos que hablar de…-

-Bianca- interrumpió el castaño a su madre que aun no lo sabía

-sabemos que estas triste pero no puedes seguir así, tienes que superarlo- intervino Paige dando un paso hacia adelante- podemos ayudarte-

-no necesito ayuda, ni que me comprendan- acotó desviando la mirada y con un nudo en su garganta- pensé que querían hablar del demonio-

-al diablo con los demonios, tienes que hablar con alguien o terminaras volviéndote un ermitaño, gruñón y antisocial…-

-Ya llegue- anuncio Phoebe interrumpiendo sin querer a su hermana menor- ¿de qué hablan?

-De nada- respondió él ojiverde dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- cuando quieran hablar del demonio me llaman-

Esa vez en lugar de orbitar salió por la puerta principal dejando a Paige cruzada de brazos y a Piper preocupada, sí, Chris era un neurótico y obsesivo por los demonios pero de vez en cuando se daba la oportunidad de bromear y pasarla bien con ellas.

-aun sigue triste- afirmó Phoebe enarcando una ceja- puedo sentir su dolor-

-sí, creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de eso- ironizó su hermana menor- quizá tenga que pasar por esto solo, y así superarlo- se encojió de hombros, no importaba que su guía blanco sea un loco, le dolía verlo así-

-tienes razón, él no quiere que lo ayudemos y debe salir solo de sus problemas emocionales, aunque sea difícil- finalizó la mayor no muy convencida, algo en su interior le decía que debía ayudar a su ángel-

Chris estaba sentado en un café-bar algo cercano a su casa, desde hace unas semanas que pasó aquel horrible suceso pero aun sentía ese dolor en su pecho, algo que no le permitía respirar como sí una parte de él se hubiera ido con ella.

Miraba a su alrededor y se sentía un extraño, no por el hecho de venir del futuro, sino por el hecho de que al regresar a su realidad ella ya no estaría ahí, esperándolo con una sonrisa y lista para que la desposara.

El mundo le parecía gris, opaco y sin sentido, el regresó para impedir que su hermano se volviera malvado y así tener un futuro prospero junto a ella pero ¿y ahora?, ¿Qué sentido tenía luchar por un futuro sin Bianca?. Cubrió sus ojos con las manos a unos segundos de que las lágrimas rodaran de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes?- una dulce y tierna voz llamó su atención- a veces las penas en compañía saben mejor y si le agregas un chocolate mucho mejor-

Bufó molesto, ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿hacerlo reír con un chiste tan malo que para terminar le quedo en rima?. Elevó la mirada incrédulo y sin querer se topó con unos hermosos ojos grises, la mirada más pura que había visto en toda su vida.

-lo siento no era mi intención molestarte- se disculpó con una sonrisa amable- es solo que, te veías un poco triste- depositando una taza en su mesa-

-yo no pedí nada- acotó de forma fría y seca-

-es por cuenta de la casa… bueno en realidad me lo descontaran de la paga pero, siempre he creído que algo de chocolate alivia un poco las penas- se explicó animadamente, como intentando levantar su animo

-¿crees que tengo cinco años?- preguntó mirándola directamente a sus orbes grisáceos- por favor- continuó con su tono acido.

-yo… disculpa no quería molestarte- volvió a disculparse- no te molesto más y espero que te guste-

Se dio media vuelta para continuar con su labor, tan concentrado estaba en su furia interior que sin quererlo fue grosero con alguien que solo quiso ayudarlo. La miró discretamente, era una de las camareras del lugar y no solo sus ojos eran hermosos toda ella era prácticamente perfecta, de cabellera entre rojiza y rubia cayendo como cascada hasta la parte baja de su espalda, una figura bien formada como supermodelo, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era esa aura de paz, sinceridad y pureza que desprendía con solo verle. Todos los clientes querían ser atendidos por ella pero claro que con una sonrisa tan sincera hasta él hubiera deseado no ser tan descortés.

Continuaba con su trabajo con felicidad, nada en el mundo la hacía sentir mejor que ser útil y ver en los clientes una sonrisa después de que tomaba su orden. El dinero no importaba era solo un plus para ella. Miró discretamente a el joven de hace unos minutos, por muy adulto que se creyera se tomaba el chocolate con una sonrisa melancólica, jamás en su vida había resistido ver a una persona sufriendo y el solo ver sus ojos le decía que eso era lo que le pasaba a él. Suspiró acercándose nuevamente.

-¿te gustó?- inquirió no muy segura de sí debería hablarle nuevamente o no-

-estaba rico- respondió un poco menos hostil- gracias-

-no es nada- tomando la taza para regresar a su trabajo-

-espera…- pidió sujetándola de la muñeca y atrayendo su atención- no quise ser tan grosero y tienes razón, las penas con chocolate no son tan amargas-

-no te preocupes, todos tenemos días malos solo hay que recordar que después de la tormenta viene la calma- le dedicó una sonrisa feliz, había logrado aunque sea calmar un poco su dolor-

-dime, ¿sueles hablar y ayudar a los extraños?- preguntó entre intrigado y reprochándole tan poco cuidado-

-no, solamente si el extraño tiene una cara de dolor como la tuya, a demás no eres malo y estas sufriendo mucho- adivinó sin problemas sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió sorprendido-

-magia-

Respondió con tal naturalidad que casi se cae de la silla al escucharla, ¿acaso era otra empática como su tía?, ¿Psíquica?, casi se le caen las cuencas de los ojos cuando comenzó a reírse de su reacción.

-es broma, la magia no existe- lo calmó aun riendo suavemente y sin poder evitar sacarle una pequeña risa a él- lo sé por tu mirada, refleja dolor, ira, tristeza, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó inocentemente

-si puedes revivir a mi novia- ironizó con tristeza-

-¡ho!- exclamo poniendo una de sus manos en la boca- lo siento en verdad, si pudiera hacer eso créeme que lo haría- aseguró colocando una mano en su hombro-

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- insistió sorprendido,

Tanto en el futuro como en el pasado las personas nunca se han preocupado por sus prójimos, pero esa chica llega sin ser llamada e intenta levantarle el ánimo, ¿de qué dimensión venía?, no era muy común conocer a humanos sin poderes o algún secreto mágico que quisieran ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio.

-no me gusta que las personas sufran, sé que es un proceso natural de la vida- se adelantó como si esperara que lo interrumpiera con esa frase- pero aun así, prefiero verlos sonreír, felices-

-creo que mi felicidad se fue el mismo día que ella, quizá suena algo extremo pero siento que mi vida ya no tiene sentido- clavó su mirada en el infinito apretando con fuerza el anillo que llevaba en su mano-

-pero la vida sigue- animó- no creo que a tu novia le hubiera gustado verte así, el cuerpo puede morir pero el amor nunca, eso es eterno siempre y cuando tu lo quieras mantener vivo

-pero ella ya no está aquí- insistió dejando escapar una lagrima- nunca volverá,

- Ella seguirá aquí- señalando su corazón y limpiandole la lágrima con una tierna sonrisa- y nadie puede quitártela mientras la mantengas viva, ese será tu motor para seguir adelante-

-eres muy sabia para ser mortal-murmuro, era la verdad para ser humana logró levantarle el ánimo y recordarle porque lucha-

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida-

-no nada que eres una buena consejera- se corrigió devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa- gracias por ayudar a un extraño con el corazón roto-

-es un placer, cuando necesites hablar puedes contar conmigo- sonrió cerrando sus ojos y haciendo verse de una forma adorable- ahora tengo que volver a mi trabajo o me despedirán, nos vemos-

-espera antes de que te vayas quisieras decirme ¿Cómo te llamas?- Chris sentía la necesidad de saberlo, para poder tener una referencia cuando quisiera hablar con ella

-Emily Hale y ¿tú eres?-

-Chris Hall… Perry- auto corrigió antes de cometer un error- Chris Perry

-fue un gusto conocerte Chris, y tranquilo que sin importar que las cosas se vean oscuras y perdidas siempre habrá una luz para iluminarte-

Terminó de recoger la taza y entró al local dejándolo de pie, confundido y extrañamente lleno de paz al castaño, un tintineo le avisó que las hechiceras lo necesitaban y alejándose un poco orbitó hasta la mansión Halliwell.

Emily lo observó marcharse con una sensación de alegría que jamás había sentido, era un joven muy guapo, bronceado, de cabellera castaña algo despeinada y ojos verdes esmeralda, un poco opacos por la tristeza pero sí el lo permitía volverían a brillar.

**Continuara?...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue el primer capítulo, quizá no haya tanta magia por el momento pero creo que eso de Chris y una mortal, o humana sin poderes es una buena idea, me agradó, no sé ni cómo me llegó a la mente pero de lo que estoy segura es de que no quería que los fics de mi Chris murieran, hace mucho que no escriben de él y bueno, me anime…<strong>

**Espero que les guste, que lo hayan leído realmente y comenten, la verdad no estoy muy segura de que lo lean pero si lo hacen un comentario me alentaría a seguir escribiendo. **

**PD: ya sé que no soy muy fanática de Charmed, es la primera vez que hago un fic y ustedes llevan mucho haciendo sobre esta serie espectacular (osea ya se conocen desde hace mucho) pero si me dan una oportunidad intentare no decepcionarlos**

**By:Gabiiylovee'16**


	2. Un milagro

**Bueno hola, se que este fic lo publiqué hace mucho y que no lo he actualizado desde Julio, lo siento mucho en verdad pero les contaré mi travesía a lo largo de estos meses: en primer lugar para mi el ultimo año de prepa es muy difícil porque hay que tomar decisiones importantes que te afectaran a lo largo de la vida, tienes que hacer servicio social para que te den tu certificado y tengo exámenes todo el año pfff… Segundo. Ya tenía básicamente todo mi fic pero al momento de pasarlo a la memoria no se que pasó que se movió y cuando la volví a conectar me salió que la analizara, lo hice y no se porque demonios se borró todo, y para mi mala suerte ya había borrado la carpeta de la pc, hasta de la papelería de reciclaje. Tercero. Todo eso más problemas personales me cortaron la inspiración por ello no había escrito.**

**Pero ahora vuelvo esperando que no me hayan olvidado y que este capitulo sea de su agrado. **

* * *

><p><strong>Amor mortal: Tú &amp; Yo.<strong>

**Capitulo 2: Un milagro.**

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado un mes desde que conoció a aquella chica, Emily Hale y un mes que no la veía por más que visitara el mismo café-bar todo los días, era como si se hubiera esfumado o desaparecido de la fas de la tierra.<p>

¿Cómo podía una chica tan bella y dulce pasar desapercibida?, le había preguntado al jefe sobre la rubia rojiza pero nada, el hombre simplemente le podía decir que ella ya no trabajaba en ese lugar por asuntos personales y que por favor lo dejara continuar con su trabajo.

Las hermanas Halliwell no pasaron desapercibido los repentinos cambios de humor de su guía blanca, un momento sonreía recordando algo divertido, al otro regresaba su tristeza por Bianca, al siguiente parecía estar preocupado… Si seguía así definitivamente terminaría volviéndose loco, o en el peor de los casos volviendo loca a Phoebe.

-¡Ya para Chris!- le regañó por fin apunto de desquiciarse- ¿serías tana amable de decirme que te preocupa para ayudarte y que dejes de estar tan bipolar? ¡Me volverás loca!-

Volvió el rostro hacía su tía enarcando una ceja, había olvidado que la empática de la familia podía sentir los rápidos cambios de humor cada que recordaba a Emily, Bianca y de nuevo a Emily. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haberse terminado el efecto de la poción que le dio?. La ignoró volviendo a su bipolaridad.

-Chris, suficiente tenemos con los genes neuróticos que vienen con todo y el paquete Halliewell como para que empeores eso- murmuró Piper en tono maternal-

-Primero me molestan porque estoy triste, después porque estoy feliz, nervioso, preocupado, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó estresado, no le apetecía volver a escuchar el sermón de todos los días-

-Que vuelvas a ser el Chris que conocemos- intervino Paige mirándolo entre molesta y triste- ya basta de solo buscar demonios, de golpear a todo el que se ponga enfrente y encerrarte en esa estúpida burbuja que te has formado-

Sonrió irónicamente, esa estúpida burbuja que se había formado, ¿realmente creían que el deseaba eso?, ¿Qué el planeo todo?, podrían ser su familia, aunque ellas no supieran, su guía blanca o le que les pegara la gana pero…

-Todo esto no hubiera pasado si Piper nunca hubiera tenido a Wyatt, ¡el es el único culpable de la muerte de Bianca y de que el futuro sea una mierd…!-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la mano de su madre le calló, claro, golpeaba a el único hijo que intentaba salvar sus miserables futuros aunque ya no tuviera nada que hacer ahí. Desvió la mirada molesto.

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, abofeteó a su guía blanca, el chico que solamente estaba confundido y cegado por el dolor de perder al amor de su vida. Si ella estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo.

-Yo… Chris…- intentó sujetarlo por el hombro pero este se zafó con rapidez- lo siento-

-Olvídalo- murmuró antes de darse la vuelta en dirección de la salida- si me necesitan llámenme-

Salió orbitando del lugar sin un rumbo específico, solamente quería salir de esa casa y vagar por las calles de san francisco, como se había vuelto su costumbre desde que Bianca había muerto. Suspiró profundamente como deseaba olvidar aquello y por más que quisiera no podía. La noche calló rápidamente mientras el permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Permiso- pidió una voz femenina pasando de largo sin ver a quien le impedía pasar- gracias-

Observó la delgada figura de la rubia pelirroja de cabello hasta la cintura, ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar?, pensó clavando su vista en ella que volvió momentáneamente el rostro. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado ese aura de paz que emanaba la chica?, ¡era Emily!, la joven que lograba tranquilizarlo con unas cuantas palabras.

Corrió tras ella, no parecía que iba a un buen barrio, en realidad era de los peores que conocía, las patrullas rondaban las 24 horas del día, si te descuidabas por un momento no faltaba el vivo que te arrebata la cartera o el celular.

-¿Quién eres y por que me sigues?- espetó la chica de ojos grises volviéndose a él-

Intentaba sonar fuerte y segura pero el movimiento inquieto de sus manos arruinaba su fachada, tan diminuta y dócil, ¿Cómo se le ocurría enfrentar a un ladrón o peor un violador?, negó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido pervertido?- preguntó retrocediendo asustada-

-Descuida no soy un violador ni pervertido- repitió su ultima palabra- siento si te asusté pero soy el chico del café ¿no te acuerdas de mi?- ahora fue él quien la interrogó-

-¿Café?-

-El chico descortés que no quería aceptar la taza de chocolate que le regalaste…- intentó no sonar como si hablara con un tonto pero no pudo evitarlo-

-¡Ah! Claro, claro- suspiró relajándose- me asustaste, pensé que eras un asaltante o algo por el estilo- le sonrió aliviada-

-Y en lugar de correr decidiste darle la cara- reprochó como un padre a su hijo- eso no fue una brillante idea-

-Lo sé, pero no suelo pensar cuando tomo una decisión- le confesó retomando su camino- si decido algo lo realizo aunque sea una mala idea- claro, que pocas veces se equivocaba al elegir ese camino- ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Paseaba disfrutando de mi soledad- esbozó una mueca nostálgica-

-Aun sigues triste- afirmó- creo que te entiendo- murmuró observando la luna-

-Y tú ¿Qué haces por este barrio?- cambió el tema no quería que fueran dos los deprimidos esa noche-

-Vivo aquí- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa- ahora iba a mi casa, Sakura mi hermana, me espera-Los ojos se le cristalizaron al decir aquello-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Olvídalo, me tengo que ir- negó rápidamente- fue bueno verte-

Después de decir aquello comenzó a correr tirando una bolsa sin que se diera cuenta. Él la recogió dubitativo entre seguirla o dejarla ir. Por fin lo primero ganó y la siguió hasta una pequeña casa con las paredes apunto de caerse, se podría decir. Tocó la vieja puerta da madera.

Le sorprendió verlo ahí, de pie con un paquete en sus manos. ¿Qué hacía ese chico ahí?, no le desagradaba el verlo, de hecho pensaba en el más seguido de lo que admitiría pero…

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- preguntó confundida-

-Se te cayó esto- entregándole el paquete, ¿Cómo podía una chica como ella vivir en esa casa?-

-Se lo que estás pensando- interrumpió ofreciéndole que pasara- no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa en otro vecindario, mi madre murió dando a luz a mi hermanita y mi padre se marchó con otra mujer dejándome a cargo de ella-

Parpadeo perplejo, no parecía ser mayor que él, de hecho parecía tener uno o dos años menos y tener que cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande sola. Por eso es que trabajaba, para poder sobrevivir.

-¿Y porque te saliste de tu trabajo?- preguntó sin rodeos observando como sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse-

-Yo… tengo que estar más al pendiente de Sakura- por fin las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- a ella le detectaron cáncer hace un año, yo trabajaba para pagar sus medicamentos y las quimioterapias pero… hace un mes empeoró su salud. Los doctores dijeron que no había nada más que hacer-

Eso era la vida más desastrosa que conocía, perder a tú madre, que tú padre te abandonara, quedarte sola, a cargo de una niña y por ultimo que el único familiar que tenía estuviera tan enfermo. La abrazó rápidamente sintiendo como sus lágrimas mojaban su camisa.

-Solo tiene 7 años- se quejó respondiendo al abrazo- es una niña, ni siquiera a vivido por su enfermedad-

Se sentía tan impotente al verla en ese estado, una chica tan dulce no merecía vivir ese tormento, mucho menos una niña de 7 años, ¿Cómo podían haya arriba permitir eso?, pero claro, a él no le importaba, seguramente a nadie de haya les importan las personas que sufren bajo ellos.

-Tú hermanita estará bien- animó sonriéndole- se pondrá bien, estoy seguro-

-Los medicamentos ya un surten efecto, una quimioterapia más no la soportaría- negó vehementemente- yo… ya perdí las esperanzas-

-No hables así, se que algo podemos hacer, mañana vendré a verlas es muy tarde y esto puede dar de que hablar,-

-Todos hablan de todos en este vecindario- terció soltándolo- que te vaya bien-

Observo como salía por la puerta, claro que no volvería, la mitad de los chicos que conocía salían huyendo después de ver a la pequeña en la cama y saber que ella estaba a cargo. Temiendo cargar con la misma responsabilidad.

-¿Emily?- preguntó una vocecilla débil de pie por la puerta de su cuarto- ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Otro novio que espanté?-

-Nada de ese cariño tú no espantas a mis novios, ellos eran unos tontos- murmuró tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla de nuevo a la cama- era solo un chico que me hizo el favor de regresarme algo que tiré, ahora adormir jovencita- besó su frente conteniendo las lágrimas.-

* * *

><p>-Pero ¿¡Por qué no!- exclamó moviendo las manos molesto, cuando quería hacer una buena acción se lo impedían-<p>

-No podemos interferir en el ciclo natural de la vida- argumentó Piper probando lo que cocinaba- no le pediré a Leo que lo haga-

-¡Pero si es solo una niña!, ese no es el ciclo natural, tiene que crecer y luego morir de vieja, no a los 7 años- gritó histérico- dime ¿tú que harías si eso le pasara a Wyatt?- preguntó optando por esa salida-

Suspiró, cuando su guía blanco quería algo no había quien lo detuviera, pero en todo caso estaba en lo cierto, sí algo así le hubiera pasado a su bebe no lo hubiera pensado ni medio segundo.

-¡Leo!- gritó cruzada de brazos-

Una luz azul apareció casi al instante frente a ellos, mirando sospechosamente a Chris, no era de sorprenderse, después de lo de su novia todos lo miraban así, como un bicho raro o si estuviera apunto de quebrarse.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó tomando entre brazos al pequeño que estaba en el suelo-

-Chris quiere pedirte un favor- comentó esperando a que el castaño hablara-

-Quiero… quiero que cures a una niña que tiene cáncer- pidió decidido, no podían perder más tiempo- está muy mal, por favor Leo es de lo poco que te he pedido-

Lo miró detenidamente, desde lo pasado no había observado a Chris tan… preocupado e insistente, pensaba que se había vuelto una maquina sin sentimientos dedicado a eliminar demonios.

-Bien, vamos- aceptó dejando nuevamente a Wyatt en el suelo y orbitando seguido del ojiverde-

Tocó rápidamente la puerta recibido por la misma chica de anoche, se veía cansada, ojerosa y el rojo de sus ojos le decía que estuvo llorando toda la noche. ¿Acaso había llegado tarde?.

-¿Y tú hermana?- preguntó dubitativo-

-Ella, empeoró durante la noche- desvió la vista al pequeño cuarto- está muy débil y no creo que… no creo- cerró los ojos colocando la cabeza entre las piernas.

Apareció dentro de la habitación de la pequeña sin poder evitar oír la conversación de ambos, se veía devastada la chica, pero no era para menos, perder al único ser que te queda en este mundo. Observó a la niña que parecía tener fiebre, estaba dando casi sus últimos suspiros.

-¿Puedo… puedo verla?- preguntó Chris poniéndose de pie

-Si-

Lo guío por un pequeño pasillo hasta la habitación de la niña, se veía tan indefensa, delicada. Su rosada piel era casi traslucida, de hecho ya no era rosada, sus ojos estaban rodeados por ojeras mucho más grandes y marcadas que las de la ojigris, su cuerpo demasiado delgado. Abrió lentamente sus ojos enfocándose en un punto detrás de ellos.

-Un ángel- murmuró abriendo débilmente sus ojitos y viendo al hombre detrás de su hermana- un ángel

Le dedicó una fugas sonrisa antes de quedar inconsciente, Emily entró en histeria gritando su nombre e intentando hacerla reaccionar. Inmediatamente buscó a su padre que para los mortales podía ser invisible, si no se apuraba no lograría salvar a esa niña. Leo colocó las manos sobre su pecho y una luz azulada comenzó a salir. Instantáneamente recobró el color, las ojeras desaparecieron.

-Sakura- sollozaba tirada en un lado de la cama- ¡Sakura!-

-¿Qué pa-sa?-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaba, estaba bien, mucho mejor que hace unos minutos, como sí… como si dios hubiera oído sus plegarías y salvado a su hermanita.

-¿Por qué gritas?-

-por nada- negó abrazándola- por nada-

Una sonrisa se le escapó al verlas, al verla sonreír como aquel día de nuevo y por haber salvado a esa inocente que solamente quería vivir, ahora que lo notaba, eran muy parecidas salvo que la pequeña tenía el cabello completamente rubio, una miniatura exacta.

-Gracias- dijo con un hilo de voz observando hacía la pared, donde se encontraba Leo- ¿eres mi ángel guardián?-

-¿Con quien hablas?- interrogó la ojigris mayor- aquí solo estamos tú, yo y Chris, un amigo que quiere conocerte-

-Con mi ángel de la guarda, él me salvó- murmuró apuntándolo-

Ambos hombres se miraron sorprendidos, nunca en lo que Leo lleva de guía blanco y protegiendo a las personas lo habían visto, ni un niño siquiera, pero esa pequeña lo apuntaba firmemente, se gura de que era un ángel. Definitivamente esas dos chicas tenían algo especial, para ser humanas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>

**Espero realmente que les haya gustado este capitulo, que no me olviden porque espero poder actualizar más seguido y de nuevo disculpándome por el retraso, ya me justifiqué y aun así no tengo perdón de dios. I know.**

**Ahora si les quiero agradecer por haber aceptado de tan buena manera mi historia, de verdad me alegró que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado y además agradecerles por sus RR a: HalliwellMB, Ladyschumi, ire y critinaminelli. Chicas si aun me recuerdan les juro no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**PD: Este capitulo lo dejo como mi regalo de navidad ^^ adelantado, espero que tengan una muy feliz fiesta y un prospero año nuevo. Que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Besos. ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos!**

**By:Gabiiylovee16'**


End file.
